A Night Out
by Miss Takin
Summary: [OneShot][02]Tailmon's bored, and Patamon's got his heart set on cheering her up. [PatamonTailmon for Kari Izumi's Digimon Pairing Fanfiction Challenge.]


_**Title:** A Night Out_

_**Author:** Miss Takin_

_**Pairing:** Patamon/Tailmon_

_**Summary:** Tailmon's bored, and Patamon's got his heart set on cheering her up._

_**A/N:** Well, this is my first shot at a Digimon pairing, and it will be my only one unless there's another in the Challenge. Read on and enjoy._

_P.S.: I love Chibimon : )._

* * *

Tailmon sighed, glancing down at the three Baby Digimon who were playing on the floor of Taichi and Hikari's shared room. On the other side of the door, the screams and crashes of an action movie could be heard, playing on the TV in the living room where the new Chosen Children were gathered on the couch.

"Why do you keep sighing?" Patamon asked. "You're always sighing, and I want to know why."

Tailmon sighed again. "Never mind, Patamon," she said, rolling over so that she was lying on her back.

Patamon watched her stare at the ceiling for a while. "You sulk a lot too. You sulk and you sigh."

Tailmon abruptly sat up and fixed him with an accusing stare. "Okay, what do you want?" she demanded. The Baby Digimon played on, unaware of the other two on the top bunk.

"Nothing," Patamon replied, "I just want to know why you seem so sad, that's all." His light tone calmed Tailmon a little and she flopped down onto the mattress again.

"I'm bored, that's all," she admitted.

Patamon mulled over this for a while. "We could go watch the movie with Takeru and Hikari," he suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Tailmon said with a slight frown.

"Why not?"

"They're watching one of those movies that we don't get, Patamon. You know, the type of human entertainment that we just don't understand why it's so interesting or funny," Tailmon said, now giving him a little smirk. "I'd be just as bored there as I am in here."

"Oh…" Patamon said, a little disheartened. "Well, we could go play with them," he said, looking down at the three on the floor.

Tailmon frowned, her whiskers twitching unhappily. "Do you remember what happened the last time we tried that?"

"Chibimon called you a 'boring old tabby' when you tried to explain the rules," Patamon replied, giggling a little. "We could go out and do something just the two of us."

Tailmon opened her eyes and stared at him, shocked. "But I thought you liked just staying here," she said.

"Yeah, but, well… I like you, and I don't want you to be sad," Patamon said, avoiding her gaze for a moment.

Tailmon smiled warmly. "Okay, let's go." Jumping off of the top bunk and landing perfectly on the floor, she headed toward the sliding door and let herself outside, followed by Patamon lazily flying behind her. They both got up onto the top of the ledge to look over the dark and slightly foggy cityscape. Patamon smiled and took off while Tailmon began jumping down from ledge to ledge until they were both standing on the sidewalk.

"Where should we go?" Tailmon asked, looking up and down the street. Cars rushed by, but both of the Digimon were mostly concealed by shadows and went unnoticed.

"I don't know," Patamon replied, doing his best to shrug, "where do you wanna go?"

Tailmon glanced left, then right, and then decided on left. "Let's go that way," she said. So they started off in silence and made their way down the sidewalk, making themselves inconspicuous when need be and enjoying the cool night air when not. After a few turns and one close call with an angry neighborhood dog, they found themselves at the field that Hikari and Takeru often came to, to watch Taichi fool around with a soccer ball and to join in now and then. The two Digimon sat themselves under a tree and stared across the dark field for a while.

"Hey, look at that," Patamon said suddenly. Tailmon began to ask him what to look at when he went away and disappeared behind a bench close by.

"What are you doing?" Tailmon asked, moving her head to look.

"It's a soccer ball!" Patamon said gleefully. He knocked the ball over to her with his head as he hovered just above the ground.

Tailmon blinked up at him as it hit her foot and bounced away. "So?" she inquired innocently.

"Let's play!"

Tailmon rolled her eyes. "So we came here to play soccer?"

Patamon smiled slyly, which wasn't a familiar expression for him. "You're just afraid I'll beat ya."

"Okay, well first we have to set down a few rules--,"

"Yay! Let's go!" Patamon exclaimed, bumping the ball away with his head and running away from the cat.

"Patamon! Wait up!" Tailmon called, running after him. He took flight again and continued hitting the ball away from her in a spirited game of keep-away.

"Hah! You'll never catch me!" Patamon told her arrogantly, turning his head to look at her for a second. Unfortunately, this caused him to fly right over the ball and before he could turn to recover it, Tailmon was dribbling it away.

"Think again!" Tailmon said. She tricked him with a few twists and turns before he got it back and she was again chasing the flying Digimon.

The game continued until the two collapsed on the ground, huffing and puffing into the night air with bright smiles on their faces.

"Well that was _way_ more fun than the way humans play it. Their way seems so complicated," Patamon said, still panting a little.

Tailmon laughed. "Humans need rules to make sure the game's fair," she said.

Patamon got up and walked over to her. "You're laughing and smiling," he said, "not sulking and sighing like before. You're happy now. I like that."

Tailmon smiled serenely at him and then stared up at the sky. "I guess Hikari and the others are going to be finishing their movie soon," she said. "We should get going."

Patamon nodded and turned to go as Tailmon got up and followed. Their walk back was mostly quiet, with Patamon sometimes commenting on things and Tailmon laughing every time he said something particularly funny. Tailmon was about to open the sliding door when a familiar little voice shot out at them.

"Hey!" Chibimon yelled. "Where did you go?" His question was more just an excuse to shout at her through the glass, and he seemed to enjoy it.

Tailmon rolled her eyes. "These are the Digimon that are going to defeat the Kaiser someday," she said irritably. Chibimon was now pressing his face onto the glass, and Upamon and Poromon bounced merrily on either side of him to do the same thing. None of the three Digimon seemed to be too concerned with Tailmon or Patamon's presence anymore.

"Let's just stay out here," Tailmon suggested, hopping back up onto the ledge. Patamon flew up and landed gently beside her.

"You can almost see the moon," Patamon said, staring up at the sky. "It's still cloudy, but you can tell it's there."

Tailmon nodded. "Thanks for coming out with me, Patamon. It was really… thoughtful of you."

"It's not trouble," Patamon said happily, grinning at her. "I told you, I don't like to see you sad. I like you a lot, Tailmon."

The cat Digimon smiled and put an arm around him pulling him into a little hug. "I like you, too." They settled into a comfortable position together, both smiling contently, staring out into the cloudy city.

Unbeknownst to them, Hikari was sitting cross-legged on the floor of her room with the Baby Digimon now gathered in front of her.

"It's something called love," she said, "and everyone's got a bit of it to share in their hearts." She lightly poked Chibimon's chest as he stared up at her.

"Love!" he exclaimed finally. The three began dancing and chanting "Love! Love! Love!" and Hikari got up and quietly left the room, giggling to herself.

Tailmon ears caught the chanting and she blushed, just as Patamon began moving under her paw.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little shakily.

"Snuggling," Patamon replied.

"Oh," Tailmon said. She suddenly smiled. "Okay."

Patamon grinned. "Okay."

_End._


End file.
